This invention relates to miniature amusement devices and, more particularly, to a self-contained toy kit capable of simulating selected scenes, conditions and events.
Miniature toys which simulate realistic characters and/or objects have ever provided a source of amusement and delight for children and grownups alike. The popularity, for example, of toy soldiers, miniature doll houses, model automobiles, and the like, is well known.
Toy kits comprising a plurality of individual parts or pieces present problems of safe and convenient storage when the toys are not in use. Simple tossing of the individual pieces into a box or similar container is often unacceptable because it may cause damage such as scratching, chipping of paint, tearing or puncturing, or the like, depending on the particular materials of construction.
Other problems encountered with toy kits relate to their portability and the ease with which they may be assembled, disassembled and carried from place to place. Ideally, the kit pieces may be safely stored and transported in the smallest feasible carrying case and the carrying case should itself comprise an element of the assembled toy.